


The Most Beautiful Butterfly

by Acidwing



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidwing/pseuds/Acidwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all the transformations, Aizen and Hogyoku have a little chat. CRACK!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Beautiful Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny dialogue-only story inspired by the ridiculousness of Butterflaizen and the assumption that Hogyoku is sentient. Reposted from ff.net

“We look ridiculous.”

“Now, why would you say so?”

“We have butterfly wings.”

“That we do.”

“And we are wearing a dress.”

“Yes. And?”

“And high heels.”

“And your point is…?”

“Why the hell do we look like this?!”

“…Because butterflies are pretty?”

“ _That’s_ your damn reason?!”

“It’s a perfectly valid one!”

“That’s my body! You can’t just transform it into whatever the hell you want!”

“That’s _our_ body or have you forgotten our deal already?”

“Ugh, you are worse than Kyoka.”

“…I’ll take it as a compliment.”

 “…I’m surprised that no one is laughing. I know, I’d laugh at something like us.”

“That’s because your beauty left them speechless.”

“…Your consolations suck.”

“…”

“…”

“You know, actually, we don’t look like a butterfly that much.”

“No?”

“No. I think that with the dress and long hair and _high heels_ we look more like someone’s fairy godmother.”

“…I hate you so much.”

* * *

“Okay, see? We are injured! Now transform us because this goddamn butterfly form is clearly not strong enough. And quickly!”

“You just don’t like the way we look!”

“Finally, she gets it!”

“That’s it! I tried so hard to make you pretty and this is all the thanks I get?!”

“I don’t _want_ to be pretty, you stupid rock!”

“So you want to be ugly? Fine! See if I care!”

* * *

“…A Hollow, huh? Well, at least we look intimidating and not laughable.”

“…You know, we still resemble a butterfly.”

“ _WHAT?!_ ”

“Well, you didn’t want to be a pretty butterfly, so I turned us into an ugly one. Happy now?”

“…Goddammit, Hogyoku!”


End file.
